User blog:MCRchola/RUNNING INTO CONNECTIONS chapter 4
Anjali pov “I like your outfit.” Said the pixie-like girl. I think her name was Alice. She was referring to my “bollywoodified-punk” look. I’m wearing skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black and silver choli. I finish the look with red lipstick. “Thanks.” Jacob comes back. “Seth, can you come here for a sec?” Seth looks so cute. Cuter than all four Big Time Rush members put together. But he also looks like he did something wrong. “Yeah, sure.” He looks at me and smiles. I melt inside. Then he goes with Jacob. Paul mutters something and Leah smacks him. I look at the Cullens. They’re beautiful. They look like gods. Jacob and Edward come back. Bella looks at Jacob. “Where’s Seth?” “He had to go home.”Maybe he did do something wrong. We all just stood there a while. I start fiddling with my bindi. “Well, this has been awkward. More awkward than the time Rose found me trying on her clothes.” Emmett chuckles. We burst out laughing. Soon, we settle down. Then Bella starts the conversation.“So, what brings you to Lapush/Forks?” I tell her my story. “Wow.” Embry had said. We had a couple of laughs here and there. Hours later, I look out of the window and it was dark.“What time is it?” Jacob looks at the sky. “Aw man, I better get you home. It’s pretty late.” I say goodbye, then Jacob and I go home. “Where are my bags?” “Oh, Billy might have put them in your room.” “Who’s Billy?” “My dad. He already went to bed. Let me show you room.” He takes me to the end of the hallway. “oh.my.god.” It’s a nice, little room painted blue with black and silver bedroom décor. It has a TV and a queen size bed. The closet is roomy and I have my own bathroom. Oh, and did I mention the huge stereo? It’s Samsung! I have never owned anything Samsung in my life! “Is this my room?” I asked excitedly. “Welcome home.”I hug Jacob. “It feels like home.” I was enrolled to go to forks high school. With all of the rain that was pouring, it was a different experience. Then, everyday I would go to the Cullen house with Jacob, Quil, his niece Claire, and Embry. The Cullens and the Quileutes are so nice. Seth came back. He is so hott. It’s funny I say that because when we were outside, I tripped, he caught me and his skin was really warm.“I am so clumsy.”I feel my cheeks getting hot, so I walk away from him.He catches up. “You know, you’re really cute when you blush?” Oh, wow. I have to play it cool. “I am? I didn’t notice.” He smiles. “Want to go to the beach?” “Sure.” I reply. We sneak out without anyone noticing. It’s super cloudy but the trees add a certain mystery to the beach’s beauty. While I look at my surroundings, from the side of my eyes, I see that he only has eyes for me. I face him.“What?” “I’m looking for bruises.” “Why?” He looks away. “Because it must have hurt when you fell from the sky.” I laugh. “That’s cheesy.” I should have added adorable but that would reveal my crush on him. “I’m gonna start calling you Angel.” “Aw, so sweet.” I tease. I can’t resist. “I can when I—...” I kissed him. My first kiss. And he was kissing back! We break the kiss. He looks at me. “I think I’m in love.” “I better call the doctor. Looks like you caught the love bug.” He splashes me with water. “And I thought I was cheesy! ”We play around like that for a while. We walk around the beach. He sees me shiver and puts his arm around me. It starts getting dark and we run back to the Cullen house. “Where have you guys been?” Jacob winks at Seth. “At the beach.” I reply. “Seth was showing me around.” Quil and Embry get up. “Seth and Anjali, sitting at the beach, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” I couldn’t help but blush and giggle. Seth steals a kiss and runs. The others start laughing. Ms.Esme notices that my clothes are wet. “Oh, honey, you’ll get sick. Come with me and I’ll get you into something dry.” “That’s okay.” “No, I insist.” She leads me to a closet full of clothes and accessories from the girls, ranging from gold pumps to lilac chiffon. “Take whatever you want. Alice doesn’t let us wear anything twice. She throws stuff away every 2 weeks. However, for now on, think of this as your second closet. And also you get new clothes every 2 weeks.” “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” I scream and hug her. She chuckles. “You’ve been a good girl and I thought you deserved it. Now change into something dry before you catch a cold.” “Yes ma’am. And thanks again.” “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Then she disappears out of the room. Holy smokes, I own Gucci now! I pick a dark blue Chanel sundress and cherry red Jimmy Choo flip-flops. Then, I put my wet clothes in a black tote bag. I look closer in the closet and see a big drawer and a mirror with lights. I turn on the lights and open the drawer. It’s filled with M.A.C makeup and others. There was a note in the middle of the lip glosses. Welcome to the family! - Alice. I smile at that thought and apply some cherry red lipstick. I look in the mirror. I look like my mother. A tear rolls down my cheek.I’m apart of this family but I miss my own. I take out my cell and call my mom.She answers on the second ring. “Hello?” “Hey, Ma!” “Hello Anji, honey I miss you! It’s boring here without you. How are the Blacks treating you?” “Yeah, I miss you, too, Ma. The Blacks are like family.” “That’s great! How’s your school and did you make any friends? Hold on, Alicia. I will pass you the phone in a minute. ” “School’s great and I made a lot of new friends. Alicia’s there?” “Yes. That is great that you like school. I’m gonna pass it to Alicia. I love you and have fun. Hold on.” “Love you too.” “You didn’t replace me yet, did ya, Anj?” “‘Course not Ace!”“ Good. Tell me everything! Any hott guys in Lapush?” “There is this one cute boy your uncle hangs with. His name is Seth and he’s cuter than BTR!” “No way!” “Yep, I better go, the ‘familia’ is waiting for me.” “You guys are already like fam? Cool. Have fun sucking face with Seth.” “How did you know?!” “Aha! I didn’t. You gotta send pics on your laptop of everyone.” “I will. Miss you Leesh.” “Miss you, too. Bye.” “Bye.” I put my phone away and go downstairs. Jacob pov 10 hours of sleep, that’s new. I get up and walk in the kitchen. “Hey dad.”' “'Good afternoon, son.” ”Where’s Anjali?”' “She went for a walk.”' “Cool. Speaking of Anjali, Seth imprinted on her.”' “No wolf has ever imprinted on a Non-Quileute before.”' “What about me and Ness?”' “There’s a possibility that Bella might some of our blood in her. She is from this area. I need to speak with the council.” '“Whoa, is it that serious?”......'' Category:Blog posts